Kevin Bacon
Category:People | image = | birth name = Kevin Norwood Bacon | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Film; Television | roles = Actor; Director; Voice actor | date of birth = July 8th, 1958 | place of birth = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Guiding Light The Following | first = }} Kevin Norwood Bacon is a film and television actor born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on July 8th, 1958. Kevin is best known for his film and has starred in such notable works such as Friday the 13th, Footloose, Tremors, A Few Good Men, JFK, Sleepers and Hollow Man. Career Kevin's first work in television was a TV movie that aired in 1979 called The Gift. He played a character named Teddy in the film. His first work in episodic television was on daytime TV where he played a character named Todd Adamson in an episode of Search for Tomorrow. Kevin's work in soaps didn't stop there however. He went on to become the second actor to portray T.J. "Tim" Werner on Guiding Light. He appeared in seven episodes of the show between 1980 and 1981. Kevin made a rare television appearance in 1994 when he provided the voice for the character of Vic in the "Adventures in Paradise (Part 2)" episode of the comedy series Frasier. Bacon played a fictionalized version of himself in the "Forty-Two Down!" episode of the comedy series Bored to Death in 2009. Kevin Bacon has also applied his talents from behind the camera as well. Between 2006 and 2009, he directed four episodes of the crime drama series The Closer. He directed "Serving the King (Part 2)", "Blindsided", "Sudden Death" and "Waivers of Extradition". In 2012, Kevin Bacon was shopping around for a TV series that he could get involved with and even considered starting up his own production. He was approached by Kevin Williamson about a role in a crime drama series he was pitching to the FOX Network called The Following. Bacon accepted the role and began playing FBI agent Ryan Hardy when the series debuted in 2013. According to Williamson, he initially envisioned the character being played by someone like Kevin Bacon before even giving him serious consideration. Credits Series credits Episode credits Notes & Trivia * Kevin Bacon's long and storied film career has inspired a game called "Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon", whereby people have to link any given actor to him by no more than six steps. By his own admission, Bacon is terrible at this game. * Kevin Bacon shares a birthday with Heroes actor Milo Ventimiglia, who was born in 1977. Other works * Kevin Bacon's first professional acting job was playing fraternity pledge Chip Diller in the 1978 comedy film Animal House. * Kevin Bacon was one of several individuals to suffer the wrath of psychotic killer Pamela Voorhees in the 1980 slasher film Friday the 13th. External Links * * * at Wikipedia * * * References Category:1958/Births Category:Bored to Death/Crew members Category:The Closer/Crew members Category:The Following/Crew members Category:Frasier/Crew members Category:Guiding Light/Crew members Category:Mad About You/Crew members Category:Robot Chicken/Crew members Category:Search for Tomorrow/Crew members